Free Birds – Esst uns an einem anderen Tag
Free Birds – Esst uns an einem anderen Tag ist ein comuputeranimierter, US-amerikanischer Film von Jimmy Hayward und den Reel FX Creative Studios, welcher im November 2013 in den deutschen Kinos erschien. Hierbei wollen zwei Truthähnen Reggie und Jake mit einer Zeitmaschine verhindern, dass das Fest Thanksgiving weiterhin stattfinden soll, um nicht weiter gebraten zu werden. Handlung Der Truthähnen Reggie (Rick Kavanian) ist nicht so wie die anderen seiner Art. Er denkt nicht an Mais wie seine Artgenossen und glaubt auch nicht an das Truthahnparadies, das nach dem Essen einen erwartet. Er ist somit der Außenseiter seiner Gruppe auf einer Freilandfarm und wird von der Tochter des Präsidenten mitgenommen, als dieser den "Begnadigten Truthahn" auserwählen soll. Im Haus des Präsidenten erwartet ihn das reinste Schlaraffenland und so macht er es sich im Haus gemütlich, isst Pizza und schaut sich Telenovas an. Besonders angetan hat es ihm die Fernsehserie "El Solo Lobo" (span. "Der einsame Wolf"). Eines Nachts wird er von dem Truthahn Jake (Christian Tramitz) entführt, der von dem "Supertruthahn" die Mission aufgetragen bekommen hatte mit dem heiligen Türknauf und Reggie in die Zeit zu reisen, um dort im Jahr 1621 nach Plymouth zu reisen, um die Tradition des Thanksgiving zu beenden. Den beiden gelingt es trotz einiger Schwierigkeiten mit den Beamten eines Militärkomplexes die Zeitmaschine S.T.E.V.E. (Oliver Kalkofe) zu aktivieren und in die Zeit zurück zu reisen. Dort angekommen erwartet sie der Jäger Dynamite Joe (Thomas Fritsch), der Jagt auf Truthähne macht, denn in Plymouth herrscht die Hungersnot und schon bald soll das Fest mit den Indianern stattfinden. Jenny (Nora Tschirner) und Ranger (Jimmy Hayward), die zwei Kinder des Truthahnkolonieanführers Lederschnabel (Tobias Meister), retten Reggie und Jack aus der Patsche und bringen sie zu ihrem Bau. Dort lernen die zwei aus der Zukunft die Kultur der Truthähne kennen und Reggie verliebt sich in Jenny. Diese würde aber lieber in ihrer Zeit bleiben, egal wie sehr sie Reggie liebe. Um den Spuk ein Ende zu machen, konzentriert sich Jake wieder auf das Ziel das Thanksgiving zu verhindern und vereitelt mit Reggie einen Plan. Sie stürmen in das kleine Dorf, retten zwei weitere Truthähne und können mit Schießpulver die Waffen der Jäger zerstören. Als Beweis nehmen sie ein Horn mit, dass Dynamite Joe immer beisich hatte, unwissend aber, dass in dem Horn sich Schießpulver befand, welches sich wie eine Spur hinter Jake herzog und somit Dynamite Joe verrät, wo sich die Truthähne aufhalten. Viele der Truthähne werden beim Fluchtversuch von ihrem Bau gefangen genommen und Lederschnabel wird beim Einsturz der Höhle verschüttet. Jenny wird zum neuen Anführer des Clans erklärt und mobilisiert alle zum Krieg gegen die Menschen der Plymouthkolonie. Reggie, der denkt, er sei für das ganze Chaos verantwortlich, reist mit S.T.E.V.E. wieder nach Hause, wird dort aber von drei zukünftigen Ichs gewarnt und soll zurückkehren. Zunächst soll er in Jakes Vergangenheit reisen, um dort den Superputen zu spielen, der Jake den Weg weisen soll und danach wieder in das Jahr 1621, um den Krieg mit den Truthähnen und Menschen zu verhindern. Zusammen mit einem Pizzalieferjungen bringt er die Pizza in das Jahr 1621 und rettet somit Thanksgiving, das nun auch in den amerikanischen Staaten als Erntedankfest anerkannt wird. Am Ende bleibt Reggie bei Jenny, während Jake weiterhin mit S.T.E.V.E. durch die Weltgeschichte reisen möchte. Er bleibt jedoch nicht lang, da er weitere Missionen sieht Hühner und Enten vor weiteren Festen zu retten. Synchronsprecher Produktion Der eigentliche Titel sollte 2009 Turkeys lauten, doch die Entwicklung verschob sich auf 2011 und auch die Cast und Synchroinsprecherrollen wurden aufgedeckt. Der Erscheinungstag wurde zunächst auf den 14. November 2014 gesetzt, konnte aber schon 2013 in den deutschen und amerikanischen Kinos mit dem Namen Free Birds an den Start gehen. Free Birds erhielt jedoch auf der Webseite Rotten Tomatoes '' eine Wertung von 18%. Unter der Überschrift ''"Free Birds: This undercooked effort leaves bad taste" aus der Globe and Mail beschrieb Liam Lacey den Film als "vegetarian message should go down easily with politically correct parents - at least until they choke on the offensive depiction of 17th-century turkeys as face-painted, headband-wearing native Americans" (Quelle). Auch andere Zeitungen und Internetwebseiten meinten, dass der Film eine "muddled story and lacklustre animation" hätte. Deutsche Internetplattformen beschieben den Film weniger kritisch. NWZ Online meinte "Technisch ist die 3D-Produktion guter Standard, insbesondere beeindruckt die Verwendung von Feuer. Die Charaktere sind bestens ausgearbeitet, die Geschichte wurde konsequent zu Ende gedacht und ist bis zum letzten Streifenhörnchen gelungen.", Kinostars.de hielt den Film eher als "Die Idee ist vielversprechend und der Humor zum Teil schön schräg – aber die lieblosen Figuren und die im Vergleich zur Konkurrenz detailarmen Animationen ziehen „Free Birds“ deutlich nach unten.", da die Animationen mit Pixar nicht mithalten könnte und der Humor zu trocken wäre für die Zeit ("In diesem Fall siegt Frechheit ausnahmsweise nicht – denn ein paar freche Pointen allein reichen für 90 Minuten einfach nicht!"). Trotz der vielen negativen Kritiken sammelte der Film mehr als 108 Millionen US-Dollar ein, lag aber deutlich hinter Jackass: Bad Grandpa und Last Vegas. Die Blu-ray DVD erschien am 4. Feburar 2014. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack für Free Birds wurde von Dominic Lewis komponiert und am 29. Oktober 2013 veröffentlicht. #Up Around the Bend - Social Distortion thumb|200px|Cover der Soundtrack CD #Starry Side Up #All the Trimmings #Turkatory #Poultry Pardon #El Solo Pavo #Turknapped #Shell Shocked #Secret Military Baster #Cranberry Saucer #Eggs-istential Crisis #Killing Two Birds with One Standish #Fly or Get Stuffed #School of Flock #Roast This! #Tryptophan Traps #Jive Turkey #Lazy Eye View #Birds of a Feather #Great Egg-scape #Hold on to Your Giblets #The Right Stuffing #Fowl Play #Laid to Rest #Cold Turkey #The Great Turkey #Iratus Aves #Ocellata Turkeys #Back in Time - MattyBRaps Trailer thumb|center|335px|Englisher Trailer zu Free Birds Poster FreeBirdsPoster1.jpg FreeBirdsPoster2.jpg FreeBirdsPoster3.jpg FreeBirdsPoster4.jpg FreeBirdsPoster5.jpg FreeBirdsPoster6.jpg FreeBirdsPoster7.jpg Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:Familienfilm Kategorie:Abenteuer